


Proper Estimations

by BumbleBooty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Early Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, Recovery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, bee likes that dino d, injuries, let the mech fuck the dino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: When Bee goes down for the first time in a fight, his team doesn't know what to do- Except Grimlock. Who takes advantage of the time alone with his favorite lieutenant.





	Proper Estimations

Bumblebee was a  _legend_.

He was the mech who had taken down Megatron.

The scout that served Optimus Prime himself.

The ranking Xops officer that  _somehow_  survived being pummeled and tortured countless times.

Even Sideswipe had to admit- he thought a mech like that was untouchable!

Except, in reality, he wasn't.

The two rookies of his team assumed the  _Legendary_   _Scout Bumblebee_  could handle a mech more than three times his size with no problems and took on the smaller mech as a team. Even as the mech's fist connected with his face, Bumblebee was proud that they were  _finally_  working together. The force of the blow sent him sprawling backward, but the true error was when his team assumed it was the  _Decepticon_  that had gone flying. When the bull-former charged and slammed Bumblebee's reeling frame against the wall, Sideswipe and Strongarm stared in shock.

When the bull transformed back to his root mode, grabbing Bumblebee's helm faster than the scout could react, the rising lieutenant knew he was royally fragged. When his helm smashed into the ground, his optics offlined to the inexperienced mecha's horrified faces- and Grimlock bursting through the wall at top speed. The shock they had to recover from ensured that they couldn’t get to him before the con doled out even more damage. The following stomps guaranteed a broken arm, probably a few broken ribs, and at least a fractured leg. Grimlock had made a beeline for the downed bot, but his frame was only so fast- he made sure to return the pain tenfold as an apology.

With the two battered cons now wiggling in their cuffs, the trio quickly ran over to Bumblebee's limp frame. The lieutenant hadn't moved since his helm smashed against the pavement, and Strongarm's guilt flooded her field faster than the levees in a spring rainstorm. His optic was shattered against the pavement, and Strongarm could tell from the slowly growing puddle of Energon that her commanding officer was in dire need of medical attention. Shaky servos called Fixit for a bridge, hoping his knowledge was more than enough for repairs.

With a gentleness that was unexpected from the large mech, Grimlock scooped the shattered frame off the concrete of the parking garage. Stepping through the bridge first, he left the other two to hustle the cons to their appropriate pods. Fixit nearly glitched when he saw the state of their leader's frame. Scrambling for his medikit, he led the Dinobot's back towards Bumblebee's "hab"- more of a cube, separated from Grimlock's own living area with unimportant racks and scraps of metal from the "useless scrap" pile. Overall, it wasn't much privacy- but Grim was happy he was sharing a wall with another vet, not one of the civvies that they served with.

Bumblebee was polite enough to leave him alone when he had a charge to handle (unless the lieutenant had one himself.  _That_  usually led to some fun), and Grimlock knew to casually distract the others when the lieutenant had woken up with a sharp keen and the distinct hum of a useless internal weapons system onlining. As a result of the shared wall, Grimlock  _also_  knew how much Bumblebee disliked being crowded. Once repairs were made, Grimlock tried to coax the minicon out. Fixit immediately ducked underneath Grimlock's servos, turning to him with a mildly annoyed look. "Grimlock, Bumblebee has been injured! I know I'm not the best medic, but if he springs a leak or -" Grimlock cut him off with a sigh.

  
"Fixit, I ain't saying yous a bad medic. What I'm sayin’ is I know Bee has coding that don't play nice when he wakes up with a bunch eyes on him. Besides, I've seen damage way worse than this before- I know what to watch for. I'll call if he starts gettin’ all bad again." Fixit hesitated, but the defiant look returned. "And how would you know about this coding, Grimlock?" Somedays, it was  _hard_  to be a good Autobot. "I share a wall with him Fixit. We talk sometimes." Grimlock shrugged casually, but the minicon stared at his former charge for several seconds before finally giving in. "Alright then. I have a remote monitor on him anyway, so I'll know faster than you will if something goes wrong. But still, _call if something does!"_  After the minicon had left, Grimlock sighed again and let his plating de-fluff. The act was useless though, as a quiet chuckle immediately put him on high alert.

His helm turned to find a single blue optic trained on him, half lit and paired with an amused smile on a cracked faceplate. Settling once more, Grimlock sat where he was. "How do ya feel?" Chuckling again, Bumblebee spoke softly. "Like the time Megatron threw me off a skyscraper. But, I've had way worse." Grimlock grinned at the reference he could understand, shaking his head. "Guess that's good then. Ya got pretty messed up." Bumblebee hummed again instead of nodding, but Grimlock assumed it was in an attempt to preserve the freshly cooled welds. "How long'ave you been up?"

"Since Fixit started welding on me. Ops Code has a forced reboot whenever my frame is being tampered with in any way. It's the bane of Ratchet's sedative supply." Barking out one loud laugh before managing to quiet himself, Grimlock settled for biting his tongue in amusement. "Well, least ya know what yer frame does. Better than most." Bumblebee carefully shifted so he could gesture Grimlock closer. The dino complied quickly, always ready to enjoy the gentle helm-skirtches that the lieutenant would give only in private. "Thanks for picking me up back there- I'm going to assume from the lack of extra dents it was you."

Grimlock found himself frowning as he nuzzled into Bee's hand. "I dunno why they didn' help ya take 'em down. That mech was bigger than  _me_." Bee's shrug was half-sparked, and he winced as one of the welds stretched uncomfortably. Grimlock's helm went up with the slight admission of pain, and optics we're drawn to the rather shoddy weld on Bee's shoulder. "Too tight?" Bee pursed his lips, shaking his helm. "Too shallow. He tried his best, but I'll have to re-do it when he's not looking. He's no Ratchet, that's for sure." Grimlock looked around, noticing the welder was left beside the berth that they had scavenged from the Alchemor.

"Want me to do it? I've held a welder before." Grimlock could see the consideration in Bee's active optic. "...if you would?" The welder was immediately pulled forward, and Grimlock was surprised when he he turned back to see Bumblebee just reach up and cut the weld with an Energon blade. The knife was gone as fast as it arrived, and Grimlock gave an amused chuckle. "Ops mod?" "Ops mod." The amused look they shared was more than enough explanation for the dino, and he quietly set to work.

In all honesty, Grim was surprised that Bumblebee would let him do this. The mech could barely stand being touched most of the time- usually leaving after an interface as well- and he'd just spent the better part of an Earth hour being mech handled by a minicon. Focusing on his newest duty, Grimlock made surprisingly quick work of the welds, and Bee gave a flutter of his wings as a thank you.

Grimlock put the welder back into it's place, carefully setting his helm on the berth once more. "Thanks. That feels  _so_  much better." The appreciation was coupled with another helm scratch, and Grimlock threatened to melt under the perfectly soft touch. Quiet settled over the two of them for a while, and Grimlock shuddered his plating when he realized his optics had offlined at some point. He reactivated them to see Bumblebee staring at him with a soft smile. It was returned in an instant, and their fields mingled in a rare state of relaxation. "Any others that are botherin’ ya?" "No. The others will settle once they get broken in. I'll just be a bit stiff till that happens." Grimlock hummed this time, stretching his legs and reflexively kicking the left one twice as he settled back into a low-consumption state.

  
If Bee kept up that soft petting between his audials, he  _just_  might fall into recharge. Instead, he was met with a question. "Would you like...more?" Grimlock rumbled a laugh, nuzzling the servo. "I'm  _always_  down for helm rubs big bot." That earned a quiet laugh in reply, and the injured mech stroked his thumb over an audial horn. The resulting shudder earned an amused flick through their merged fields. "I meant more than a casual frag every now and then. I think..." Grimlock watched patiently as Bumblebee struggled with words.

Sighing, the mech gave up. "I'm honestly surprised I can stand to be around you so much. You-of all mecha- should be setting off my survival coding left and right. But instead, I'm spending more time with you on my mind- and that's not just when I've got my servos in my valve. If you wanted something substantial behind this, I... wouldn't be opposed." Grimlock was certainly surprised by the admission. He took some time to think it over but knew inside that Bumblebee wasn't the only one with fantasies that weren't always sexual in nature. Instead, he pushed himself onto his knees. The mildly disappointed look that crossed Bumblebee's face made Grimlock grin softly, and the dino savored the now confused look before he pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

When Grimlock pulled away, he couldn't deny the hard spin his spark made when he saw Bumblebee's flushed faceplates. "Yeah. I'd like that." Bee cleared his throat, but was unable to keep the flush from darkening as Grimlock intertwined one of their servos. "Why me though? 'm totally down, but-" "Because." Bumblebee squeezed their servos slightly, giving the larger a shy grin. "The main reason is that we fit well together. You don't doubt every little thing I say, but you don't get let me get caught up in my head, either. A second reason is that you can understand what I mean when I say I need a minute... You've seen war- you know what it can leave behind." Grimlock nodded, nuzzling the heating faceplate. "The third reason is... well..."

Grimlock chuckled, stroking his free servo down Bumblebee's side. "My spike too good?" The resulting sputter made him laugh, and Bumblebee separated their hands to shove Grimlock's faceplate away from his own. The larger mech's immediate response was to shift towards the end of the berth, grabbing Bee by the ankles and yanking his aft towards the end of the berth with a hungry growl. "G-Grimlock! Fixit could come in here to chec-" Grimlock rolled his eyes with a huff. "Puh. Lease. I know you hacked that monitor the nanokilk Fixit installed it."

The darkening flush was more than sufficient as an answer, and Grim used his weight to pin Bumblebee's hips to the berth. The size difference between them was obvious as Grim stretched to claim his lips, easily covering Bumblebee with at least an Earth foot to spare. The kiss felt slow and passionate, but in reality, was little more than a tangle of tongue and a clash of dentae. Larger servos drug their hips together for a slow grind, and Bumblebee groaned quietly into Grimlock's mouth.

With an amused smirk, Grimlock broke the glorified kiss to forge a trail down Bee's neck, nuzzling and licking every inch of plating that had the fortune to pass under his lips. The squirming began when that sinfully long glossa pressed between scarred throat cables to lap at the raised protoform beneath, and Grimlock used his grip on Bee's hips to press their panels together tightly. Taking the hint, Bumblebee locked his ankles around Grimlock's waist and used the solid wall of mech's own mass to his advantage and help the roll against the heated spike panel.

Biting his lip when that wet tongue laved his headlight, Bee's valve panel snapped aside with a desperate moan. One of those clawed servos shifted to plunge a claw into the trembling valve before him. Bumblebee keened loudly with the sudden pressure, but the other servo quickly clamped over his mouth. Pressing a kiss to his abdomen, Grimlock chuckled. "Hush Bumblebee. Woulddn' wan' Fixit comin' to check on ya." Scraping his teeth along Bee's hips, the servo within him pressed against the roof of his valve before slowly dragging it's way out and promptly being replaced by something... squirmier. 

Bee's back immediately arched as the abnormally long glossa instantly flicked against his ceiling node, and his knuckles were promptly stuffed into his mouth to limit the sharp keen's audial reach. Grimlock purred into the dripping cavern, curling his glossa against the walls and burying his faceplate further between Bee's thighs. Using his nasal ridge to grind into Bumblebee's anterior node, Grimlock set to enjoying his whimpering 'meal' to the fullest extent- not stopping until he had pulled two shuddering, squealing overloads from the yellow mech he had officially claimed as his own. When Bee gathered the strength to look down, he was met with Grim's look of playful adoration- and the perfect view of that abnormally long tongue thrusting in and out of his valve.

Plating pinged from excess heat as Bee thumped his helm uselessly on the table, his thighs twitching in Grim's grip as he slowly pulled his tongue from the mess he had created. Forcing himself to his pedes, Grimlock gripped Bumblebee's wrists tightly. Forcing them against the table on either side of Bee's helm, Grimlock gave him a toothy grin as he ground their hips together. The heat from the rich green spike cover had Bee shivering in interest, but he kept his hips moving with a defiant purr of his engine. 

Knowing better than to try to make the scout bend to his will, Grimlock deployed his favorite tactic to get the lieutenant as compliant as he wanted him- he pressurized his spike directly into Bumblebee's valve, swallowing the sudden shout with his lips. The pulsing of the tight valve around his spike made Grimlock growl, and he took the dazed flare of Bee's field as a good sign. Carefully rocking his hips, he nuzzled the former scout just beneath his audial. "Try to stay quiet Buzzy Bee. Wouldn' wanna scar our teamies delicate sparks, would we?" Bumblebee laughed quietly, putting his arms around Grim's neck and holding their frames flush. "Primus forfends."

The only warning Bumblebee got before the first thrust was a toothy grin. With another groan swallowed, Grimlock ground their hips together in order to stimulate the lieutenant's anterior node. Bumblebee's pedes curled in response, his servos digging into the shiny green topcoat with a hitched gasp. The movements were slow at first, easily savored with the fresh feeling of being stretched by a thick spike. 

His doorwings fluttered against the berth when Grimlock pulled out to the head, immediately hilting himself once more with a dangerous growl in Bee's audial. Cracked armor was lovingly stroked with each thrust, leaving Bumblebee a purring, delighted mess. Gripping Grim's helm by the audials, Bumblebee shamelessly guided the larger mech back to his throat. With the hint gratefully taken, Bee melted under the dedicated attention to abnormally sensitive cables. Stuffing his knuckles back into his mouth when Grimlock hefted his hips up higher, Bee bit back a grin as he decided to test his flexibility.

Shoving those lovely lips away from his throat, Bumblebee immediately threw one leg over Grimlock's shoulder, and the other over his free arm before snaking it back around his waist to bind the arm to Grim's side. The amused huff from the dino was immediately met with a mischievous grin. Unashamedly, Grimlock leant forwards- forcing Bee's knee to his shoulder as a result- in order to kiss him again. Grinning against their joined lips, Grimlock used all his weight to pin Bumblebee to the berth. The sudden, rapid pressure within his valve alarmed him at first, but Bumblebee quickly noticed what was going on when the discomfort localized around the entrance. He purred his engine again, using the specialized ops mods to send the vibrations through their chassis and force himself to overload on the swelling spike.

If he had been anywhere near his former teammates, he would have been ashamed at how quickly he had dissolved into a keening mess on his new suitor's spike- but right now, he was just a trilling, pleased mess. That mess only increased when Grimlock met his own overload, making Bee's churning vents stall and a capacity warning to pop up on his HUD. Dismissing it- twice- was easy, but the borderline uncomfortable pressure the knot left in his valve and stomach had him ready to beg for more already. Knowing it wasn't the time or place though, Bumblebee allowed his frame to go lax. Hopefully, the lack of movement would coax the knot down faster.

Grimlock stroked his servos over Bumblebee's side- and the thigh that was within reach- purring and snuggling into his commander's throat with an amused smile. Leading the strong limbs back to the berth, Grimlock allowed himself a rare moment to investigate Bumblebee's frame. He pressed his servos into the swollen mass of the abdominal plating, shuddering as he felt the transfluid shift around his spike. He pressed down further, grinning as Bee's expression grew more and more uncomfortable until he released the pressure. Shuddering with a sigh, Bee allowed the contact to continue. The lips on his chassis felt just as amazing as the deflating spike in his valve. Knowing the time before his coding went wild was limited, Bee took the opportunity to enjoy the soft caresses and equally gentle kisses being peppered all over the new repairs. 

The time seemed to flash by their consciousness, and Grimlock straightened up to stroke his servos down Bumblebee's chest and stomach one last time before he quickly withdrew his spike, shuddering just as Bumblebee's faceplate took on an undertone of bright blue. The transfluid flooded back out of his smaller lover, earning a shudder and a sharp intake. Thankfully Bee's aft was still hanging over the edge slightly- it was easy for Grimlock to quickly kick some dirt and a piece of scrap over the mess of transfluid and lubricant. Grimlock lovingly pressed his helm against the transformation seam of his lieutenant's chest plates, nuzzling them softly before pressing a kiss to the Autobot Insignia engraved onto the smooth hood. Bee gently stroked his servos along Grimlock's backplates, purring softly as he allowed his frame to enjoy the rest of the relaxation beneath the walking furnace that was Grimlock.

The enjoyment of the frame’s heat was short-lived, as the ever-demanding coding reared its ugly helm once more. He shortly tapped Grim's shoulder to gesture him up, flashing him an apologetic look. It was obvious that no offence was taken, as Grim helpfully unsubspaced a cleaning rag, and the clean(er) servo pressed him back onto his back. He relented easily enough, smiling down at Grimlock as the larger cleaned his frame as best he could before cleaning both himself and the berth. Bumblebee carefully rolled back onto his side, allowing his wings to flutter slowly in a rare display of relaxation. Kneeling beside him once more, Grimlock kissed his forehelm. "Ya know Bee, if 's gonna wind up with frags like that every time ya get hurt, maybe ya shoul' get hurt more often." Rolling his optics, Bumblebee smacked him upside the helm. "Or you could behave yourself and  _give_  me... incentive, to let you frag me like that." Purring and roaming his optics over Bumblebee's frame, those teeth appeared with another sharp grin. "Yeh...that works too."


End file.
